callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling Thunder (Level)
Are you looking for the Call of Duty Black Ops killstreak Rolling Thunder? '' Rolling Thunder is the ninth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame which sees the American Counterattack on Russia. Leading the charge is Sergeant Foley and his team as they aid Russian Loyalists in retaking a Russian Air Base Player Character: - Private 1st Class Ramirez, Russian Technican Previous Level - Barrier of Spears Next Level - Tomorrow Moscow Walkthrough Preparation The level begins in a fire base located a few miles from the Latvian-Russian Border. Coronal Marshall begins debriefing the troops on the mission that is about to take place and informs Sergeant Foley and his team that they will be among the first wave of US Soldiers to cross the border and their objective is to take a Russian Air Base with the help of Russian Loyalists lead by Kamarov who is already inside Russia ready to strike. As the team is sent to the armoury, Marshall instructs a Technican to start combat procedures using the data retrieved from the FSB Counter Intelligence Building. Geomagnetic Storm The field of play suddenly switches to a weather station in Northern Russia. A Technican known only as Lexi is instructed to check the radiation level of the Geomagnetic Storm that is occurring over Siberia. As she goes to check the computer readout a massive electrical surge occurs blasting her off her seat. The head of the weather station reports that communication has been with a large number of Russian Satalites. The lights shut down followed by the communications plunging the room into darkness with only the aurora storm outside providing light. Lexi gets to her feet and goes to the window to see a flare of light heading to the station. At the last moment she realizes that it’s a missile and runs for the door with the others but trips over a cable just as the projectile strikes the station. Assault on the Airfield With the Aurora still in the sky Foley, Dunn and Ramirez follow an M1 Abrams Tank named Rolling Thunder through the Russian Border using Laser Designators to point viable threats to the tank. On the other side a pair of BMP-2s arrive but Rolling Thunder quickly takes care of them as the rest of the strike convoy arrives. Continuing up the road Rolling Thunder and the Rangers fight through more Russian Defenders until they get to a bridge across the river which is destroyed by a Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ before it is destroyed in turn by the tank. The rangers are instructed to hold the bridge area while an M104 Wolverine crosses the border and creates a bridge. While they wait the Russian begin to attack firstly by dropping troops off on the American Side of the Bridge using Mi-8 ‘Hip’ Helicopters while they move a ZPU into position on the other side of the bridge. After dealing with these threats the Americans realized that the Russians have teams with RPG-7s and MILAN Anti Tank Launchers to take out Rolling Thunder. Defending the Tank the rangers eventually thin out the enemy anti armor teams and knock out the ZPU as the Bridge Layer ‘Lumpy’ arrives and deploys a bridge for the task force to cross. On the other side of the bridge the Rangers leave the road and cross through some fields, fighting through a Russian Hard Point on the way to destroy a SAM battery. As they clear the camp Russian Loyalists arrive identifying themselves with the proper response to Foley’s query. Informing the Americans that a large enemy armoured group is outside the air base the Rangers head back to Rolling Thunder as it destroys a BMP blocking the road. The enemy armor group quickly materializes consisting of two T-72 Tanks, a BMPT and three Ural Trucks. Using stolen Heavy Weapons the Rangers and Loyalists help Rolling Thunder in destroying the Trucks and Armor before reaching the Air Base and a road block containing a ZPU across the entrance. To open the base to American access Ramirez and Dunn move up to the roadblock and plant C4 Explosive on the ZPU before retreating to safe distance destroying the barrier. As Rolling Thunder moves inside the Rangers follow and help the tank destroy a pair of T-72s and a second Havoc before heading to the control tower. After breaching the door with a Breaching Charge the Rangers take the tower and confirm that communications are down before going to the tower balcony and destroying more anti-armor infantry while Rolling Thunder destroys the MiG 29s on the runway. Heading back downstairs the Rangers meet up with the Russian Loyalists who have captured a MiG Skat ‘Manta Ray’ ready for launch. Before they can do this however they need to take down the three remaining AA Positions; one behind the main Hanger, one at the end of the Runway and a mobile site a mile down the road. To maximize efficacy the group splits up with the Russians taking the AA emplacement at the runway, the Rangers taking the group behind the Hanger and Rolling Thunder dealing with the ZPUs and Pantsir-S1s down the road. As the Rangers fight their way to the hanger a MiG 29 begins to take off nearby before being destroyed by Corporal Dunn. The resulting explosion and chaos afterwards disorientates Ramirez and he wanders towards the AA Position at the back of the Hanger before collapsing. When he wakes he finds that the Russians at the AA position are using the ZPUs and Javelin Rockets to harass Rolling Thunder as it engages armor at the third AA position. Ramirez grabs a dropped TAR21 and kills the Russians before using the Javelins and ZPUs to destroy the armor and Helicopters on the road before Rolling Thunder destroys the Pantsirs and enemy ZPUs. Heading back to the site of the ‘MiG Attack’ Ramirez finds Foley behind some crates calling in an Evac Chopper. Dunn is nowhere to be seen and both Foley and a Russian Loyalist Scout confirms that Dunn was jumped by Extremists who escaped in an Mi 8 with the controls for the MiG Skat. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons SCAR-H Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight, M9, Frag Grenades x 4, Stun Grenade x 4 Found in Level AK-47, TAR21, FAMAS, SCAR-H (Found by Dead Rangers), M4A1 (Found by Dead Rangers), Dragunov, Vector, Skorpion, RPD, SPAS-12, Striker, PP2000, M9, RPG-7, MILAN AT Launcher, Javelin Transcript ''Satellite moves North from South Africa to the Russian Border Secretary of Defence: - Did you recover the codes? Coronal Marshall: - Yes, now I want you to tell me exactly what is so important about them Secretary of Defence: - They are the shutdown codes for the entire Russian Defence Grid. Missiles, Communications and Logistics will all go dark until the Russians reboot them. Coronal Marshall: - I see. Won’t the Russians be suspicious if everything goes dark at the same time? The Satellite tracks to Northern Siberia. Pictures of the Northern Lights appear alongside complex models about solar storms Secretary of Defence: - In a couple of hours a Geo-Magnetic Storm will strike Siberia plunging the local area into darkness. As soon as we strike we will activate the codes and the Russians won’t see us coming. Coronal Marshall: - What support do we have. Pictures of an M1 Abrams Tank appear as well as files for several members of Russian Loyalists Secretary of Defence: - We are sending in an armoured task force just behind you. In addition recent talks with members of the former Russian Government have forged an alliance. There top men will be waiting just over the border for your arrival. Make sure your men no the details the last thing we won’t is a second enemy. Coronal Marshall: - Yes sir. Secretary of Defence: - Get some rest Coronal it’s going to be a long night. Satellite zooms in on a temporary fire base labelled as Camp Flashlight just across the Russian border in Estonia. Cut Scene Ends Marshall: - I know this is the moment you have been waiting for men. Ramirez opens his eyes to see Coronal Marshall addressing the men in a make shift mess hall Marshall: - Tonight we start the offensive against the Russian Homeland. There are some things that you need to know before we start the attack. We are to refrain from large civilian casualties, military and paramilitary targets only. In addition there are local resistance groups who have offered to aid us in this battle. Dunn: - So they are the good Russians right? Foley: - Well they probably won’t shoot us on site. Marshall: - Challenge is Africa and the response is Glacier. When you reach initial targets we want you to check communications and report on team radios. As soon as the drop zone is secure we will start moving in reinforcements. Dismissed The Rangers and Marines go to leave. Foley you and your men stay here for a moment. Everyone else leaves. Command is whispering about quick victories and minimal casualties. You and your men have been noticed for your work in Afghanistan, New York and Washington DC. Don’t let me down. Foley: - We won’t sir. Marshall: - Good get to the armoury while I prepare the final preparations for the assault. Foley, Dunn and Ramirez leave but before the door closes Marshall can be head saying shut them down, all of them. As the door closes the wind whips up a gust of snow blinding the player. When the screen clears they find themselves looking out a window at the snow. The player turns to look at a computer screen in a manned weather station and now plays as ‘Lexi’ the Meteorological Technican Grigor: - Lexi check those readings will you Lexi punches something into the computer and brings up some data Grigor: - Looks like that Solar Storm is going to hit us bad. Lexi: - Shall I shut down the computers? Grigor: - Da they won’t be any use. Lexi types something in and is blasted by an electrical charge knocking her to the floor. Grigor: - Are you okay Lex? Lexi: - Yeah I’m fine. The glowing images on the big screen disappear Looks like the Satellites are down. The lights shut off and the computer screens wink out Grigor: - There goes the lights. Well at least we will have a good view of the storm'' He points to the dancing aurora or ‘Northen Lights’ outside the window. Lexi gets to her feet and wanders over for a better look.'' Lexi: - Do you see that? She points to a speck of light on the horizon Grigor: - It’s nothing to worry about Lex The glow gets bigger heading towards the Weather Station Lexi: - It looks almost like she rummages around finding a pair of binoculars ''(In Russian) It’s a Missile everybody out ''People panic and scream as they move around in the dark. Lexi heads towards the door but trips over something. Flipping over she sees the missile smash through the wooden roof and explode killing everyone left inside. The screen is filled with smoke that blocks the player’s view revealing as an FSB RPG impacts on the road in front of the player. Foley: - Come on Ramirez we lead the way. Ramirez moves foreword and fights up to the Russian checkpoint Foley: - Use you laser designator, paint targets for the Tank Ramirez, Dunn and Foley reach the control office and clear out the FSB located here. In the back room a Russian Commander can be heard trying to contact command on the phone Russian Commander (In Russian): - The Americans are invading. Is there anyone here. Respond damm you. Ramirez steps onto Russian soil Dunn: - Looks like Rule 3 has defiantly been broken Foley: - That doesn’t matter Corporal. BMPs roll up to the border getting ready to fire on the Tank Foley: - Enemy armor. Paint the targets for the Tank before the Russians destroy it. The BMPs are destroyed and Rolling Thunder takes point while the Rangers jump in an abandoned UAZ-469 and follow the tank offering fire support and painting targets for the tank Dunn: - How come the Russians aren’t coming out to meet us with all they have Sarge? Foley: - That’s because they don’t know we are here. That information we took from the crash site in Afghanistan contained codes to jam their communication systems. Dunn: - So we basically got handed a back door key. Foley: - Something like that. Now focus on driving this crate Hooah. Dunn: - Hooah The Tank comes to a bridge only to see a Mi-27 Havoc destroy it before turning its attention on the rangers. Foley: - Take out that Attack Helo before its guns warm up. Dunn tell command that the bridge to the Air Base is down. The Havoc is destroyed by the Tank Dunn: - Overlord the bridge is destroyed. We need about 20ft of material to make it across. Overlord: - We are sending a mobile bridging unit to your position. Keep the area clear and we should have no problem. Foley: - You heard him keep this area until the bridging unit can deploy The Rangers slip out of the UAZ and fight off the Russian Helicopters and Anti Armor Teams Foley: - Rolling Thunder the Russians are setting up an anti aircraft gun at the end of the bridge. Targeting know. or Foley: - Ramirez suppress those Anti Armor Teams on the far side or Foley: - Ramirez the Russians are dropping in behind us protect our flank while we suppress the Russians on the other side The Bridge Layer ‘Lumpy’ arrives after the ZPU is destroyed and deploys a bridge across. Rolling Thunder takes point while the Rangers follow on foot since their UAZ has been destroyed Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 ariel recon units have spotted a Hardened Russian SAM Site to the North East. Instruct your team to divert from current objective and put that site out of commission. Foley: - Roger Overlord Turns to Squad ''Rangers we have been instructed to take out a SAM site to the North East ''The Rangers head off-road and head through a field to find the Russians unloading SAMs from a Ural Truck and loading them into a launcher. Foley: - Okay take them out The Rangers storm the site and destroy the Russians before placing C4 on the launcher. As it is destroyed more Russians arrive with the loyalist flag on their armor Russian Loyalist: - Africa Foley: - Glacier. Which one of you is in charge Kamarov: - That would be me. Welcome to the Old Russia my friend. Hopefully it will soon be like the Russia when the Americans last came Foley: - Overlord we have met up with the Russian Loyalists and the SAM site is destroyed. Overlord: - Continue heading to the Air Base and await further instructions Kamarov: - You must hurry. We spotted an armoured patrol heading towards the border to investigate the fighting there The Rangers and Loyalists head back to the Tank to find some T72s and trucks heading towards it. Foley: - Everyone take a heavy weapon, Tanks are priority, then Trucks. The Rangers use Heavy Weapons to take out the Tanks and Trucks with the help of the Loyalists and Rolling Thunder Overlord: - The way is clear to the base. We will update you on any changes when and if they occur The Rangers follow the Tank again for a mile where they discover a road block has been set up in-front of the base. Tank Commander: - Hunter 2.1 we need you to clear that barricade before we proceed Foley: - You heard him Dunn, Ramirez plant some C4 on that AA Gun to clear the barricade we will cover you. Dunn and Ramirez reach the barricade and Dunn plants the C4 before both of them run beck to safety. Dunn destroys the AA Gun using the C4 Trigger and Rolling Thunder moves off crawling over the barricade Foley: - Overlord we have reached the Air Field. Starting area pacification now so landing operations can commence. When the area is safe we will radio in. Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 we need you to destroy any means of communication back to the Russian Command Network. Make sure that none of those MiGs take off and check that the ATC Tower is offline Kamarov: - We will take the armoury and control bunker. When we are done we will meet you at the base of the tower Foley: - Fine we will take the tower. Dunn take point The Rangers move towards the tower as Rolling Thunder destroys a pair of T70 Tanks. Upon reaching the door Ramirez places a breaching charge on the door and activates it before heading inside and clearing out Russian Resistance. Foley: - More hostiles upstairs. Clear the Second Floor before they can radio for help. The Rangers head upstairs and kill the Russian Air Traffic Controller. Foley checks the radio and finds that it still is offline Foley: - ATC Tower under control. Communications with Command are still down for the moment. Overlord: - The Loyalists report that they have taken the armoury and have discovered the control unit for a Russian Attack UAV. Head downstairs and regroup with them before proceeding to remaining Triple A Positions. The Rangers head downstairs to find the Russian Loyalists and a Laptop Controller Kamarov: - I see you took the tower with no problems. He hands Ramirez the Laptop Controller Your command has informed us that there are three active anti aircraft positions remaining. One is at the end of the runway, the other behind that hanger and the final one is on the perimeter a mile to the north. We will take the first position at the end of the runway and meet you back here. The Russians leave and head down the runway Dunn: - Is anybody else a little suspicious about these guys Foley: - Keep your suspicions to yourself. They are helping us for know. Overlord we are going to head to the AA position behind the Hanger. Overlord: - Alright Hunter 2.1 we are sending the tank down to the third position. Good Hunting Overlord Out The Rangers move out as Rolling Thunder moves past to the third AA Position. Dunn looks up and notices the aurora as they reach the hanger Dunn: - Look in the sky is that…. Foley: - Focus we have a job to do. Suddenly a MiG comes thundering towards the runway Foley: - Take out that MiG before it clears the airfield Dunn picks up an RPG-7 and fires a shot that misses. The MiG keeps coming as Dunn readies a second shot Foley: - Dunn get out the way Dunn fires as the MiG reaches 30m away from the Rangers. The rocket impacts with the planes missiles exploding in a violent fireball. The rangers ears ring with Shellshock. Foley (Distorted by Shell Shock): - Dunn hostiles incoming or Foley (Distorted by Shell Shock): - Enemy Helo Inbound Ramirez wanders away towards the hanger and collapses. When he opens his eyes he sees Russian AA Gunners and Anti Armor Crews taking pot shots at Rolling Thunder. Picking up a TAR21 he enters the battle taking out the Russians Overlord: - Hunter 2.1 respond Ramirez: - This is Hunter 2.3. Triple A at the Hanger is taken out. I have no fix on Hunter 2.1 or Hunter 2.2 Overlord: - Help Rolling Thunder take out the final Triple A position while we find you squad. Using the ZPUs and Javelins Ramirez helps Rolling Thunder remove the T72s, BMPT and Mi28 harassing the tank so that they can concentrate on the AA position Tank Commander: - Triple A destroyed thanks Hunter 2.3 Kamarov: - We have destroyed our AA Position as well we are heading to your position Overlord: - Hunter 2.3 we are in contact with Hunter 2.1. He is outside the hanger waiting for you Ramirez heads through the hanger and meets up with Foley Foley: - Ramirez are you okay? Ramirez: - Where is Corporal Dunn? Foley: - When that MiG exploded we were jumped by unkown contacts they took Dunn and escaped in a Helicopter Ramirez: - Overlord send an Evac Chopper to our position. Foley: - I don’t need medical attention I need to find out where Dunn is. Ramirez: - First we need to see if your okay Sir then we can chase Dunn. A Russian Loyalist arrives Foley: - Africa Russian Scout: - Glacier Foley: - What do you need soldier? Russian Scout: - We were attacked by Ultranationalists. They took the launching module for the MiG UAV. We hopped to get here before the controls were stolen but it looks like we were too late. Foley: - That’s not what I’m worried about. Why would they take Dunn. Ramirez: - Let’s go find out. Intel Note due to the Geomagnetic Storm all Intel is on Clipboards Intel No. 21 (1/1) At the Enemy Checkpoint. Head into the room with the Russian Commander and go over to the desk. On the floor underneath the desk there is the clipboard Intel Intel No. 22 (2/2) Upon reaching the Hardpoint check inside the bunker to find a large number of clipboards on a wall. The one that unlocks the Intel can be found on the right hand side under the picture of the Russian Woman with a Tommy Gun Intel No. 23 (3/3) Found inside the hanger after you regain consciousness. Head up the stairs on the left and onto the top floor to find it at the end of the walkway Achievements Storm Surge (10G): - Keep Rolling Thunder alive until the end of the Level Trivia Firebase Dunn makes a similar comment about the Russian Loyalists as Gaz from Call of Duty Modern Warfare It’s unknown what strings the US Government had to pull to get the Estonian Government to let them use the country as a staging post The Conformation Call-Signs Africa and Glacier are a reference to the former levels Barrier of Spears and Safe Haven The events from Whiskey Hotel, One Last Push and Border Skirmish are mentioned Weather Station Lexi is the third civilian that the player plays as in the Modern Warfare Series. Like Yasir Al Fulani and Sat1 her death furthers events in the game The Geomagnetic storm is based on a similar event that struck Canada, bringing the country to a standstill in the 80s Lexi has a statue of one of the Veil Assassins from Wolfenstein on her desk. Both the Wolfenstein and the COD series are made by Activison In addition a Guitar Hero Controller can be seen under the desk It is possible that Lexi was the first casualty of the American Counterattack against Russia Air Base Approach The troops at the border are all FSB units Rule 3 from Border Skirmish is remarked upon by Dunn The tank Rolling Thunder is named after the section in the Halo: Combat Evolved level Assault on the Control Room where the player also has to use a Tank to breach enemy lines The Wolverine Bridge Layer and the M1 Abrams are both Immune to Rockets until the soft kill prevention system is destroyed For a border defence position the Hard Point with the SAM Launcher is undermanned and underprepared The poster of the Russian Woman with the Tommy Gun can be found at the Russian Hardpoint The ZPU at the blockade has nobody manning it yet still seems to be able to fire Air Base One of the Air Control Soldiers appears to be injured since he has his arm in a sling The snipers on the top floor will always aim for the tank Rolling Thunder until you breach the Tower If Rolling Thunder is destroyed a Stryker named Snapper will arrive and attack the third AA Point Dunn’s comment on the aurora is almost identical to an ODSTs comment on the Halo 3 Level The Ark After falling unconscious Ramirez’s weapons are nowhere to be found The ZPU and Javelin’s all have unlimited ammo This is the first confirmed time the player hears Ramirez speak. Occasionally both the Laptop and Dunn can be found sitting by Foley even though they are meant to be missing Miscellaneous Despite the EMP nature of the Geomagnetic Storm the American’s are able to communicate perfectly with their Command Structure Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels